I Pounce
by Stumpy
Summary: All Nessa wants to do is pounce on Legolas. Instead she gets into trouble. I wrote this story for my friend so her character does not act like an elf. Please review!


I do not own The Lord of the Ring they belong to Jrr Tolkien. I'm not making Any money off of this. So do not sue me!  
  
  
  
I Pounce  
  
Chapter 1 It was a bright sunny day in the wood elf realm of Mirkwood. Nessa (whose name is to long and hard to say in elvish) was sitting in a tree waiting to ambush a certain prince. After several hours of waiting for Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of king Thranduril, Nessa started to talk to a flying squirrel. Several more hours passed and there was no sign of the prince's hunting party, but just before sunset a large party of elves on horseback came riding up. At the front leading the group was Legolas Greenleaf. Nessa sat in the tree eyeing the prince all googly eyed. "Damn he's hot!" she thought to herself. Nessa was about to pounce but the party had already rode off. Nessa jumped out of the tree and started to walk back. She missed her chance to pounce on the prince of Mirkwood for now. "I'll try again later." she thought. That night she went to bed having dreams about legolas.  
  
Chapter 2 She Knocked Him Out Legolas was up early that morning. He always liked to walk around the palace grounds before he had to do his official work. Luckily for him, his official duties were normally hunting orcs. He hated the vile creatures. They smelled and disgusted him. Legolas was walking through the gardens singing to himself when his name was called. "Legolas!" He turned to see who called his name. It was his best friend Aragorn. "Aragorn, it has been eight years since I last saw you. How do you fair?" "I am fine. I had to bring a message to your father from Lord Elrond." Legolas looked hopeful and asked, "Will you stay for a while? I have missed you." "All right old friend, I will stay. Besides, I could use a little rest. I have just returned from traveling in Rohan and Gondor." "Well my friend, let me show you to your room so you may clean up." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Nessa was walking in the gardens when she saw Legolas. "I found him, weeee!" As quickly and quietly as Nessa could she climbed up into the nearest tree. "This is gonna be fun. Damn he's hot! Wait a second, who's the tall dark mysterious-looking guy with gray eyes? It's a dunadan. Well here he comes." Nessa jumped out of the tree. "I POUNCE!" she yelled as loud as she could. But at that second she realized that she had made a big mistake. Instead of landing on top of Legolas, Nessa had landed on Aragorn! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Aragorn heard someone yell "I POUNCE" and the next thing he knew a she-elf slammed into his side. All of a sudden all the air was forced out of his lungs. He saw a large stone slab of a fountain. Pain exploded in the side of his head. The last thing he saw was Legolas's look of shock as consciousness left him.  
  
Chapter 3 Dazed and confused Aragorn awoke to a pounding head. He gingerly touched the side of his head and winced in pain. The last thing he remembered was someone yelling, "I POUNCE!" Then the world went black. Aragorn tried to get up but was met with a wave of dizziness and nausea. He lay back down and looked around the room. It was a large room with high ceilings and it had an open balcony. Everything was ornately decorated. In the corner of the room Legolas woke up from his light sleep. "You're awake; how do you feel?" "My head hurts, I feel sick, and the room is spinning. What happened?" "Some she-elf jumped out of a tree and slammed into you. You hit your head hard on the fountain. The guards couldn't catch her because she was too quick. The healers said you have a concussion. Here, drink this, it will help your headache." Aragorn drank the dark liquid. It was thick and tasted horrible. "You know Legolas, I'm starting to think that visiting you is hazardous to my health." "Really, if you want I can be hazardous to your health, human." "No, t-that's al-all right." Aragorn's speech began to slur. His head wasn't pounding as hard, but his eyelids seemed heavy. "Rest my friend; there was something to help you sleep in that mixture I gave you. I'll come back and see how you are doing later." Aragorn drifted off to sleep and Legolas left the room in search of the she-elf. 


End file.
